


Death of Me

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Horrible Acting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Premarital Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen just wants to make sure that he and Jared are compatible before the big day.





	Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are _talks_ of bestiality and a previous marriage. Jensen is younger than Jaredmill, but you can make him any age you want to in your own imagination.
> 
> I was prompted with: 'I plunge to my death.' and this is insanity is the result.

"I plunge to my death," Jared recited valiantly, with his fist clenched tightly over his heart.

Jensen blinked and then snorted at the Alpha's theatrics. "I simply asked if you wanted to have sex as a pre-bonding test run. You don't have to be dramatic about it, you _can_ say no."

The older man flung out his arm and then brought the back of his hand to his head and looked ready to faint. "Such language from a virginial Omega. What must your parents think?"

"That Jeff wasn't the right alpha for me, because he couldn’t knot me _after_ we had said the damned nuptial vows. Which means, I am _not_ a virgin. Besides, this was my parents' idea. They do not want to go through another wedding, only to have it annulled because your dick won't function," the younger man ground out with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your parents, are whoring you out?"

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren’t you? Me and you having premarital sex might have been my parents' idea, but I happen to agree with them. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be fucked in front of the wedding attendants, only to have your husband's dick to deflate, faster than a popped balloon? Reverend Collins suspects that one, or both of us, have come across our true mates. _You_ are the only Alpha I feel a non-familial pull toward. Now, are we going to try this, or not?" Jensen growled.

Instead of answering, Jared pulled the younger man to him and kissed him as he undressed him. "My, my, isn't my intended just full of spirit today. I like you better this way than before. I was so afraid I would break my demure little mate on our wedding night. Now though? Now I want to fuck you fast and hard. I want to put you in your place, little Omega, but I hope to god, that you keep your fire and keep fighting me."

Jensen tore at his Alpha's clothes, this was only his second sexual encounter, but it was also his first outside of his mating heat; and he and Jeff had both left the altar unsatisfied. Jeff had wed a Beta a week after their annulment. Jensen was sure that he had been with Samantha before their nuptials. Even though he should feel angry, he thought that the pair were better suited and looked lovely.

"Come back to me, my precious little Omega," Jared whispered in his ear, effectively bringing him back to what they were doing. 

Jensen blushed once he noticed that they were both naked. He couldn't believe that he had spaced out long enough to miss them undressing each other. "Sorry," he whispered.

The older man smirked as he lifted his Omega, carried him across the room, and tossed him on his unmade bed. "You know, medically, omegas are still considered virgins until they have been knotted. If you had been a Beta, then you would not me a virgin."

"That's stupid," Jensen murmured as he wrinkled his nose.

"You'll understand when I knot you at the wedding altar. How I wish I could knot your sweet little ass here and now, but that is not the way it's done. I'll just have to fuck your ass and knot my hand. Time to roll over," his Alpha informed him as he physically turned him over, flipped his skirt up, and put his ass in the air. "Shit, look at the pretty little hole, so wet for me, aren't you kitten? I'll have to get you a tail to wear when I'm not fucking you. Would you like that sweetheart? Do you want to be my kitten? Or maybe my pup. We could get you a big dog to fuck you when I'm busy at work. Turn you into a real bitch. You could be both though, my kitten and our dog's bitch. What kind of dog do we need to get to breed your needy ass? I could get it as a wedding gift. Would you like that?" he asked as he fucked Jensen with the plug.

"Fucking tease, just fuck me already," Jensen snapped, choosing to ignore the Alpha's dirty talk.

However, when Jared finally removed the plug and started to fuck him, he could only think about how it would be to be Alpha's kitty, and maybe they could get a boxer. How would it feel to have an animal fuck him? To be a... bitch. His breath hitched and he pushed back encouraging his Alpha to knot him... which the asshole didn't do. No, he pulled out and jerked off, wasting his seed by spilling it on Jensen's back. Jensen flipped back over and could only drool at the sight of the knot his Alpha was holding in his hand.

"I don't think knotting will be an issue when the time comes," Jared laughed.

"Let's elope," the Omega urged.

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart, but your mother scares me, and she wants a wedding/mating ceremony. Don't take that away from her, I value my balls; and I am pretty sure you are looking forward to my knot."

"I didn't even get off!" he yelled.

"Something to look forward to."

"I want a bull mastiff," Jensen sulked.

Jared paused and look at the omega, "I was joking, I would never make you fuck a dog."

"I. Want. A. Bull. Mastiff. I never thought of letting a dog knot me, now I want to try it. Borrow one so I can try it first. You put the idea in my head, so take fucking responsibility. I'm going to make mom and dad move the wedding up. I doubt it will be tomorrow, but I refuse to wait three damned months to be knotted. I swear, I will let a dog knot me if we do not do this before the month is out."

Jared threw up his hands, got out of bed, and rushed to get dressed. "You're a menace, that's what you are. Get dressed and let's talk to your mom. I am sure she will understand everything."

 _'I plunge to my death,'_ had been meant as an ice breaker. He had sealed his fate when he agreed to fuck the bossy omega, because he was as anxious as him to knot his ass; and he had never let anyone know of his bestiality kink. Yet, here was his future mate, willing to make his fantasy a reality.

His future might be hectic, but he was still looking forward to it.

~Fin~


End file.
